This type of inspection apparatus includes for example, as shown in FIG. 7, a loader chamber 1 for transferring an object-to-be-inspected (e.g., a wafer) W and a prober chamber 2, disposed adjacent to the loader chamber 1, for performing an electrical characteristics inspection of the wafer W loaded therein from the loader chamber 1. The prober chamber 2, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a mounting table (wafer chuck) 3 for mounting thereon a wafer and disposed in a manner capable of moving in the directions of X, Y, Z and θ; a probe card 4 having a card holder and disposed at a location above the wafer chuck 3; and a clamp mechanism 5 for holding the probe card 4. Within the prober chamber 2, while the wafer chuck 3 is being moved in the directions of X, Y, Z and θ, an alignment of the wafer W and probe pins 4A of the probe card 4 is performed with an alignment device 6. Therefore, the electrical characteristics inspection is performed on the wafer W while index transporting the wafer W. In addition, the alignment device 6 includes an upper camera 6A and a lower camera 6B. The reference character T represents a test head.
For mounting and removing the probe card 4 to and from the clamp mechanism 5 placed within the prober chamber 2, there is provided, for example, a probe card carrying mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-24039 which was filed by the present assignee. The card carrying mechanism, as shown in FIG. 8, includes the wafer chuck 3 and a transfer unit 7 which transfers the probe card 4 to and from the wafer chuck 3. The transfer unit 7, as shown in FIG. 8, includes an adapter 8 having the card holder, the adapter 8 holding the probe card 4 in a freely attachable and removable manner; a bifurcated fork shaped arm 9 for holding the adapter 8 in a freely attachable and removable manner; a pair of guide rails 10 which guide the probe card 4 to a transfer location by sliding the arm 9 inwards in the direction of an arrow A; and an arm support 11 on which the guide rails 10 are fixed. Further, the adapter 8 holding the probe card 4 thereon is transferred between the arm 9 and an adapter support 12 disposed at the wafer chuck 3.
Moreover, when transferring the probe card 4 to the clamp mechanism 5 by employing the card carrying mechanism, an operator for example positions the probe card 4 onto the transfer unit 7, and then transfers the probe card 4 to a position directly below the clamp mechanism 5 using the card carrying mechanism. Thereafter, the operator elevates the wafer chuck 3 from the above-mentioned position, and then securely places the probe card 4 to a main body of the inspection apparatus with the clamp mechanism 5. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 8, the reference numeral 13 represents a receiving part which receives the transfer unit 7 folded in an opposite direction of an arrow B.
However, in case of positioning the probe card 4 onto the card carrying mechanism, the operator is required to physically move the probe card 4 to the inspection apparatus from a maintenance shelf; or required to move the probe card 4 to the inspection apparatus from the maintenance shelf by using a transfer vehicle or the like, and then transfer the probe card 4 from the transfer vehicle to the card carrying mechanism in order to install the probe card 4 to the inspecting apparatus 52, for example.
Yet, as a consequence of a recent scaling-up of the probe card 4 causing its weight to increase, for example, to 15-25 kg, a lot of strength is needed to move the probe card 4 from the transfer vehicle to the card carrying mechanism. Furthermore, in case of lifting the probe card 4 only with hands, the grip portions are limited, thereby giving the operator an enormous amount of burden in the process.